Happy Endings
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Full length Lie to Me story. Sequel to The Answer is Yes. Starts right after Cal's proposal to Gillian. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Night

**First full length Lie to Me story. The Answer is Yes is the first part to this story, so you might want to read that before you start this one. Please review with thoughts and suggestions! I'm always happy to read reviews. Enjoy. Go Team Callian! **

* * *

Cal Lightman had been standing in front of the fountain with his arms wrapped around Gillian for what he swore was five minutes. He pulled back and looked into his fiancée's blue eyes: eyes that were still welling up with tears.

"Well should we go tell Emily about our engagement?" asked Gillian happily.

"Love, Emily already knows. She saw the ring that's been hiding in my room."

"How long have you planned on proposing?" asked Gillian as she took Cal's hand and slowly made their way back to his car.

"Months Gill. I just wanted to wait until today, the most romantic day of the year." Gillian smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Did anyone else know besides Emily?" asked Gillian getting into the car.

"Love, I'm one of the world's best liars. Everyone in the office knew but you," said Cal.

"Ben, Loker, Torres…"

"Everyone," said Cal, "Do you just want to go back to my place?"

"Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my Valentine's Day with my fiancée?" giggled Gillian. Cal took that as a yes. He drove back to his house where it was supposed to be just the two of them since Emily was supposed to be with Zoe. But that was not the case.

"Hey Dad! Hey Gill!" she said running up to them nearly giving Cal a heart attack.

"Bloody hell Emily, you're supposed to be with your Mum," scolded Cal.

"I know but I had Mom drop me off here when it got closer to the end of the night. I told her I had to get a surprise ready for you," said Emily excitedly, "So did you say yes?"

Gillian chuckled at Emily's excitement and held out her left hand for her to see, "Here's your answer Em," said Gillian.

"Wow what a rock!" said Emily, "My future husband better get me a stone that big."

"Em, your future husband will have to get through me first. And that, love will be impossible," said Cal as he escorted his girls to the couch.

"CAL!" said Gillian smacking him playfully, "You'll let Emily get married. Or if nothing else I will."

"It's not the marriage part that's the problem Gill, it's what's involved after that," said Cal.

"Dad!" shouted Emily annoyed.

"Okay, well we should have a while before we get to the point of marriage for Emily," said Gillian mediating the argument.

"Gillian's right Dad," said Emily, "Let's talk about other things. Like your wedding!"

"Love, I just proposed to her not more than a few hours ago," said Cal trying to hold back a smile at his daughter's eagerness.

"And in those few hours I've been planning your wedding," Emily defended.

"Bloody hell Em, how did you even know Gill was going to say yes!" Gillian just laughed at father and daughter bantering.

"Because I've never seen a happier couple," said Emily, "And I think I'm picking up on some of your skills Dad."

Cal broke a smile at that statement, "Okay love you can help plan."

"Yea!" Emily cheered, "How many girls get to attend their parents' wedding!?"

"In today's society? Lots," answered Cal bluntly. Gillian and Emily glared at Cal, "What?"

"No comment Dad," said Emily, "Now when it comes to bridesmaids…"

"That's my daughter. Ever the unselfish girl," chuckled Cal sarcastically.

"Cal!" laughed Gillian, "Well Em, I'm also going to ask Torres sometime soon, but I would be honored for you to be one of my bridesmaids."

Emily looked around Gillian and smirked at her father, "Am I good or am I good."

Cal smiled at the relationship between his fiancée and his daughter, "Well Em, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"But Dad…"

"No buts love. Gill and I aren't getting married tomorrow. We have plenty of time to work out the details."

"Fine," Emily huffed. "Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Gillian."

"Night sweetheart," said Cal kissing her on the head.

"Night Em," said Gillian embracing her. Emily headed towards her room. Gillian turned around to find one facial expression on Cal's face: lust.

"Well what do you say love? Want me to finish my surprise for the night?"

"EW Dad! At least wait until my door is closed!" shouted Emily from upstairs. Cal and Gillian heard a door slam quickly.

"So love…" Cal began again only to be stopped with a passionate kiss.

"Am I ever Calvin Andrew Lightman," smiled Gillian. Cal smirked back at her and resumed their kiss. Cal scooped Gillian up bridal style as she squealed with delight.

"Love I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, you know that," said Cal placing her on the bed. Gillian got up and took a Victoria's Secret bag into the bathroom with her. Cal undressed down to his underwear like it was a race but found himself waiting for his fiancée, "Gill?"

Suddenly Gillian came out of the bathroom in just about the sexiest nightgown Cal had ever seen his colleague in, "Happy Valentine's Day Cal."

Cal opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Instead he resorted to staring at her almost bare body, the lingerie barely covering her figure. Gillian could read his lusty thoughts and she was sure he could read the lusty thoughts of her own. Gillian sauntered over and put her finger to his lips, "Just let me do all the talking tonight."

"Whatever you say Dr. Foster," said Cal happily as he continued to observe her, "You work out don't you love?"

"I run sometimes," Gillian answered, "I had been looking to lose a few pounds."

"Just don't lose those curves love," said Cal as he flipped Gillian onto her back as she squealed with delight which he immediately swallowed with a kiss. Gillian watched him look at her the way he looked at no one else other than Emily, "I love you Gill. So much."

"I love you too Cal," she answered and kissed him, "But stop talking and show me how much you love me!"

"I'd be glad to," he said as he resumed their kiss and they made love to each other into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Hear the Bells

The next morning, Gillian rolled over to find her fiancée still fast asleep. She gently rubbed his back and whispered, "Wake up sleepy head."

Cal opened his eyes and found Gillian next to him. He smiled as remembered the events from the night beforehand, "Morning love. How was your night?"

"Terrible," said Gillian trying not to break smile.

"You're lying," said Cal as he kissed her, "In fact I think last night was the best night of your life."

"Any night with you love is the best night of my life," smirked Gillian trying to imitate his British accent. Cal smiled, "What?"

"You're adorable when you try to imitate me," he said.

"But you're a hard one to imitate," she said crawling on top of him.

"Don't feel bad love. You were always a hard one for me to read too," said Cal, "In fact last night…"

"Ssh," said Gillian, "Don't go into a psychology rant when I'm about to kiss you."

"Yes mam," said Cal as her lips met his and he allowed her tongue into his mouth. More passion became apparent with each one and the next round was just about to begin when they suddenly heard a door opening and someone screaming.

"EW DAD, GILL, AT LEAST WARN ME IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE DOING IT!" shouted Emily.

"Bloody hell Em, ever heard of knocking?" asked Cal as Gillian rolled over to her side of the bed and covered herself with the sheet.

"I thought you two had finished doing, you know, that, last night," said Emily, her face still the picture of disgust, "I have breakfast ready and I just thought you two were asleep. I was coming to wake you up." Cal buried his face in his hands not knowing what to say.

"Thank you Emily. We'll be down in a minute," said Gillian.

Emily nodded and then left the room as fast as she could, closing the door behind her. Gillian took a deep breath and said, "Well since this mood is totally killed I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh God this is humiliating," said Cal.

"Cal, everything's okay," chuckled Gillian.

"My daughter just walked in on us having sex. We've probably just scarred her for life," said Cal, "I must've lost touch. Zoe and I were always careful about that."

Gillian smiled and kissed, "Just think of it as you're so madly in love with me you can't stay off of me."

Cal suppressed a grin and said, "Okay love. I'll go with that."

"Good," said Gillian, "Now come on, we have lies to detect."

Lightman Group…

Cal and Gillian entered the Lightman Group to find a big banner that read, 'Congrats Cal and Gillian' along with a cake with the same message. The rest of the staff gave a round of applause when they entered the office, "God was I the only one that didn't know for sure that Foster was going to say yes," said Cal.

"Well you are always looking for signs of doubt," said Loker, "So you're probably still thinking there was something you missed last night."

"Way to ruin a romantic night for us Loker," said Gillian playfully.

"Well I was confident that she would agree to marry you. Only Lord knows why," chuckled Ria, "But never the less congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Ria," said Gillian gratefully hugging her.

"Just out of curiosity, what if Gill had said no. What would you guys have done?" asked Cal.

"Simple," said Loker covering the CON on the cake, "We would've made it 'Rats Cal and Gillian.'" The couple couldn't help but smile at Loker's reasoning.

"So?" asked Ria.

"So what?" asked Cal.

"So I want to see the ring!" said Torres. Cal rolled his eyes. For the life of him, he never had gotten woman's obsession with jewelry. Gillian happily held out her left hand to which Ria and Heidi admired the rock that now resided on Gillian's left ring finger. Cal and Loker just stood back and watched the women talk.

"Chicks," said Loker.

"You know what Loker. I'm a deception expert, I can read any facial expression, and I know human behavior inside and out. But even though I've been married to one, engaged to another, and raised a third, I still don't get the female mind," said Cal watching how happy his fiancée was.

"I think girls are too complicated for guys to understand," admitted Loker.

Cal laughed, "But yet we all want one in our lives. Alright! Gill and I appreciate everything you've done for us, but those lies aren't going to detect themselves." Everybody except Gillian quickly scattered to their offices, "Well love, I'm assuming Torres will soon be asked to be in the wedding party?"

"Yes. But like you told Emily, we're not getting married today. We have plenty of time to sort things out. Plus I think Emily is more than happy to help."

"I know. I just like to have my ducks in a row that's all," said Cal escorting Gillian to her office.

"Well how about I come over to your house tonight and we start planning the larger things first and then we discuss the little things," said Gillian. Cal raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"By the amount of time you've been spending at my place, it seems like we're living together love."

Gillian pursed her lips and thought about it, "Yeah I guess we are aren't we?"

"Kind of," said Cal.

"Well I guess that's one of the things we can discuss later tonight."

"Okay. I always have stuff to work on so just let me know when you're ready to leave love."

"Okay then," said Gillian pecking her fiancée on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too Gill," said Cal as he headed to his office turning his head one last time to glance at his beautiful fiancée in her grey skirt and blue silk top. He couldn't help bu realize how beautiful she was.

"Don't you have other people to stare at?"

"Sorry," he said and left the room, "Love you!"

"Yeah you too," she smiled to herself.

* * *

**Please PLEASE review! I want to make sure you all are enjoying this story! **


	3. Chapter 3: Living Together?

At the end of the day, when Gillian was ready to go home, she locked up her office and walked down the hall to ask Ria about being a bridesmaid before heading to get Cal. She knocked on Ria's door, "Hey Ria?"

Ria looked up upon hearing Gillian's voice, "Dr. Foster? Aren't you getting ready to leave?"

"Yes but I wanted to ask you something before I left," said Gillian walking into the office, "Well since Cal is ever the OCD one, he wants all his ducks in a row as soon as possible."

Ria chuckled, "Yep that's the Cal Lightman I know."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Ria looked up at Gillian, "You two just got engaged last night?"

"So is that a no?"

"No I mean, yes of course I'd be glad to," said Ria, "Do you have your maid of honor yet?"

"No but I honestly think Emily Lightman would be crushed if she didn't get to be my maid of honor," Gillian laughed

Ria laughed lightly, "That's understandable. She's been trying to play match maker since before you and Alec divorced." Gillian sucked in a sharp breath, "What?"

"Ria, don't tell anyone I told you this, not even Cal, but Alec's cocaine addiction isn't the only reason we divorced. I filed for divorce partly for that and…"

"And because you were in love with Cal," Ria finished for Gillian.

"Yeah," said Gillian sheepishly.

"Don't worry I won't say anything," said Ria, "And by the way, if it's really that important for Em to be maid of honor, I think we should make her."

"Okay," said Gillian, "See you tomorrow Torres."

"You too," she shouted after her.

Gillian made her way to Cal's office to find him observing faces as per usual, What do you see?"

"I see someone who's ready to take a break and go home for the evening," said Gillian sauntering over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Cal slowly turned around to find his fiancée behind him, "And now I see a beautiful woman who's trying to distract me."

"Distract you? Moi?" asked Gillian with innocent eyes.

Cal chuckled lightly, "Come here love." He ushered her around the chair and onto his lap, "I take it you're ready to leave?" Gillian nodded, "By the way, did you ask Torres about being in the wedding party?"

"I did. She accepted," said Gillian, "But I think I'm going to let Emily be the maid of honor."

"Oh we're in trouble," said Cal. Gillian smacked him lightly on the chest, "Okay I'm behaving. I do think my daughter was hinting at that last night."

Gillian laughed, "Hey Emily is the closest thing I have to children. I think I should be allowed to spoil her." Cal bit his lip, "What?"

"Are you completely infertile love?" he asked hesitantly.

Gillian took a deep breath, "No but I've been told pretty much my whole adult life that I only have like a 3% chance of conceiving," she admitted, "Why?"

"Just curious that's all," he said as he grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair. He held out his hand to Gillian, "My lady."

"Aren't you such a gentleman," she giggled taking his hand and following him to his car. Cal started to make his way back to his house when Gillian spoke, "Cal I've been thinking about what you said this morning."

"About what?" he asked.

"about us living together," Gillian answered and looked at him, "I mean we just got engaged. Should we really, you know, live together already?"

"Well why not?" Cal responded, "I can guarantee you that Emily would love it. You've always been more of a mother figure to her than Zoe has."

"Oh Cal, I'm sure that's not true," said Gillian.

"Oh really? Who gave her the sex talk? Who helped when she, you know, got her woman issue? Who's the one that gives her dating advice? And who helped her get through the divorce when Zoe and I split?" questioned Cal.

Gillian sighed. Cal was right. She had always been there for Emily. But considering the fact that she was now engaged to her father shouldn't it be the opposite? Shouldn't Emily resent her since she'd be the one keeping her parents apart? I mean that was the stereotypical relationship between step- mother and step- daughter right? "I guess you're right," she said, "I guess that would involve moving things out of my place and into your place then."

"We'll talk over dinner love," said Cal as the pulled into the driveway. They both knew Emily was home by the fact that her Taurus was in the driveway as well. The couple entered Cal's house to find Emily at the table doing her homework.

"Hey Dad, hey Gill!" she greeted happily.

"Hey sweetheart," Cal said and kissed her on the cheek, "You have a lot of homework?"

"Just this calculus homework I don't get," she huffed in frustration.

"Well maybe I can help you; I was pretty good at math. I was thinking about majoring in it," said Gillian.

Call looked at her, "How did you end up going from a math major to a psych major?" he asked in surprise.

"I didn't know anything else I was really good at. Once I got to Duke and started taking my gen eds, I took intro psych for my social science and fell in love with it so I switched after my first semester of freshman year," said Gillian.

"You're good at a lot of things love. I'm sure there were other things you could've done," said Cal.

"Yeah well I didn't like anything else enough to do it as a career. I also thought pre medicine but I can't stand the sight of bodily fluids," Gillian chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you switched to psych because if you hadn't then we wouldn't have met," said Cal as he leaned in for a kiss which Gillian accepted.

"Okay seriously, I'm not good at math so I need help," interrupted Emily playfully throwing a couch cushion at the pair.

Cal and Gillian pulled apart smirking at the teenager, "Well Emily, do you think you have time for going out to dinner? Gill and I have something we'd like to talk to you about," said Cal.

"Of course! Anything that'll keep me from doing calculus!" said Emily happily.

"A little too eager there aren't we?" joked Cal as he grabbed his car keys and followed Gillian and Emily out the door, "What do you girls think about pizza for dinner?"

"And ice cream?" asked Gillian innocently. Cal rolled his eyes. His fiancée was a little kid in an adult body he swore sometimes.

"And ice cream," he agreed.

"Sounds good to me!" said Emily, "Can I drive?"

"Emily…"

"Dad!"

"Fine," he said giving her the keys to his car, "But I ride in the front seat with you."

"No I think you should ride in the back with Gill," she smirked, "Just don't do the classic teenage thing of…"

"Can we not go there?" asked Gillian interrupting her future step-daughter. Emily just smiled. When they arrived at the pizza place, they all ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a 2 liter bottle of Coke to share.

"Now what did you guys want to talk to me about?" asked Emily as she ate her pizza.

Cal and Gillian smiled at each other, "We don't know when yet, but I'm moving into your father's house soon," said Gillian.

"Really?" asked Emily.

"Is that a problem love?" asked Cal apprehensively.

"No of course not!" squealed Emily happily, "It would be awesome if Gill moved in with you! I mean I know I'm with Mom half the time and I know I'll be at college soon but who cares!"

Gillian laughed, "Well I'm glad you're happy Em."

"When are you moving in?"

"I guess this weekend or the next," said Gillian and Cal nodded.

"Awesome!" said Emily. After the group ordered their ice cream: Cal his usual vanilla, Emily chocolate chip cookie dough, and Gillian the biggest chocolate brownie sundae on the menu, they all headed home only this time Cal drove.

"Well Em, let's see what we can do about this math homework shall we?" asked Gillian sitting at the table with Emily.

"Okay," said Emily sitting next to her.

Cal headed upstairs to leave the girls to their work. He saw how well Gillian was with Emily and started thinking about how great of a Mom she would be if they could have children of their own. If only…

* * *

**Please continue to review Callian shippers! **


	4. Chapter 4: Move In Day

"Look out!" shouted Cal as he carried a heavy suitcase filled with Gillian's clothes not already at his house.

"Cal, I am a big girl. I can carry things you know laughed Gillian as she followed him with only a couple of pillows.

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt love. You've been complaining of dizziness and shortness of breath since before we got engaged," said Cal.

"I'll be fine Cal," said Gillian suppressing a yawn.

"You okay Gill?" asked Cal.

"Just tired. Long day," she answered.

"That makes two of us," said Cal, "But the good news is we only have a few more things. And they're all light."

Gillian smiled, "Actually I did a look around your car. And we have nothing left. You only have one more thing," she said standing at the doorway.

"What's that?" asked Cal.

"Bride, threshold," she said pointing in front of her.

"Love, isn't that supposed to be our wedding night?" Cal chuckled.

"Just think of it as practice," smirked Gillian.

"Alright, up you go," said Cal scooping her up and carrying her over to the couch. Gillian started kissing him, "Welcome home Gillian."

"Thank you Dr. Lightman," she answered.

"So what do you say we have a little welcome home celebration?" asked Cal mischievously.

"Babe, I know you want to, but I'm honestly too tired to think about anything other than sleep right now," Gillian answered honestly.

"It's only 8:30," said Cal.

"I know what time it is. Doesn't mean I'm any less tired," she answered, "Plus I don't feel good. I feel a little sick to my stomach."

"Okay then. We'll save the celebration for later," said Cal picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Cal, I'm tired but I'm not that tired," Gillian laughed.

"Gill, it's my job to worry about you," said Cal placing her on the bed.

"Well I'm glad you do," she said as she got up off the bed, "I think I'm going to take a bath before bed."

"You want company?" smirked Cal.

"Cal!"

"Hey, a man can dream can't he?" Cal asked innocently.

"I'm glad you do," Gillian said with a grin.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me love," he said.

"Okay," she called from the bathroom. Cal headed downstairs and turned on the evening news but his mind was far from it. What was possibly wrong with his fiancée? She almost never got sick. Sure she had asthma, but it hadn't bothered her in years as far as he knew. And now all of a sudden she felt tired and queasy all the time. She must be coming down with the flu or something. Being the behavioral expert he was, he started trying to figure out what could be causing her symptoms, unable to come to a reasonable conclusion. When he was tired himself, he made his way upstairs and entered his room. He found Gillian already fast asleep so he undressed himself and changed into his sleep pants as quietly as possible. He crawled into bed and kissed Gillian on the temple and she stirred.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, "By the fact that you've been tired and nauseous, I think you might be coming down with something."

"I doubt it," she said fighting sleep, "I checked my temperature and it's normal."

"So something tells me that's not going to stop you from going to work tomorrow then?" he asked quietly.

Gillian smiled and laughed, "What do you think?"

Cal chuckled himself, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Cal," she said as snuggled close to him.

The next morning, Cal woke up to find an empty bed. He couldn't find his fiancée in the bathroom so he headed downstairs after getting dressed for work. She already had breakfast made, "Morning handsome," she said pecking him on the cheek.

"Morning love," he said. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was in her turquoise patterned dress and heeled boots, "I take it you made breakfast."

"For you yes," she answered.

"Take it you still don't feel good," said Cal as he started to woof down the pancakes and bacon at the table.

Gillian grimaced, "Not really," she answered truthfully since she Cal would know easily if she was lying.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home love?" he asked, "I'll check with your boss and see if it's okay."

Gillian couldn't help but smile at that, "No I'll be fine," she answered, "I might have something light before we leave."

Cal just nodded. Something light was better than nothing. After they both finished their breakfast, Cal cleared the dishes, "You ready to go?"

"Mm. Let me just hit the lady's room and then we'll go," said Gillian. Cal waited for her. How could he be so stupid? It must be Gill's time of the month.

Lightman Group…

"Loker? Do you have the files I asked for?" asked Cal.

"Yes Dr. Lightman," Loker said handing them to him, "Are you working on this case with Foster?"

"No Torres," he answered.

"Oh okay," said Loker.

"Just because I'm engaged to Foster doesn't mean I'm going to be one of those overprotective jealous fiancées," said Cal, "Besides Foster and Reynolds are already out working on a case."

Loker smiled, "So that's why?"

"Yeah," said Cal just as his cell phone rang, "Lightman. What happened? Okay, I'll be right there. What hospital was she taken to? George Washington University Hospital? Okay, stay with her Reynolds I'm on my way," said Cal and hung up the phone, "Loker it's your job to watch the place."

"What happened?" asked Loker.

"Gill passed out. She had to be taken to the hospital!" shouted Cal on his way out the door. Cal heard Loker say something else but he didn't care at this point. His mind was on getting to his fiancée, "Just hold on Gill," he said to himself as he headed towards the hospital.

* * *

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! XOXO **


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Sorry for the fast paced plot twist. I just have always wanted to write a tory fast paced like this. Enjoy! **

* * *

Cal rushed into the hospital and up to the receptionist when he arrived, "How may I help you sir?" she asked.

"I need the room number for Gillian Foster," he answered almost in a panic.

"Of course sir," said the receptionist looking up the information, "She's in room 311, third floor."

"Thank you mam," Cal answered and headed towards the elevator. He felt that he couldn't have gotten to the room fast enough. When he reached the third floor, he immediately found Gillian's room and knocked on the door. A doctor opened the door, "Can I help you sir?"

"Um…" Cal started to say.

"It's okay doctor he can come in," Gillian said. The doctor let Cal in and he found Gillian lying in a hospital bed along with Reynolds sitting in a chair nearby.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," said Reynolds as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you for helping her Reynolds," said Cal. Reynolds nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" asked the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cal Lightman, I'm Gillian's fiancée," said Cal shaking the doctor's hand, "Do you know exactly what's wrong with her?"

"Well her blood pressure, temperature, and oxygen levels are all normal. We're still waiting on Dr. Foster's blood work," said the doctor.

"And how long will that be?" asked Cal.

"Well we're checking various levels: potassium, iron, cholesterol, blood sugar, things like that. So I'd say it will be a good three or four hours." Cal raised his eyebrows, "I promise Dr. Lightman, we'll inform you both as soon as we have more information for you."

"Thank you Dr. Spencer," said Gillian.

"Anytime Dr. Foster. If you need anything let somebody know," he said. Gillian nodded and he left the room.

Cal sat down beside Gillian on the bed and saw the tears in her eyes, "It's okay love," he said wiping them away.

"Oh Cal," she said quietly, "I don't know what happened. One minute, Reynolds and I were walking into the company, the next minute I woke up in an ambulance."

"Hey, it's okay love," said Cal soothingly, "They're figuring out what's up as we speak."

"I know," she said trying to hold back more tears, "I'm just scared."

"Come here love," said Cal as she buried her face into his chest and started to cry. Cal kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Can," she suddenly said.

"What?" asked Cal confusingly but then noticed his fiancée nearly retching. He quickly grabbed the bowl in the room as she emptied the contents of what little she ate for breakfast.

"It's okay love, don't fight it," he said holding her hair back. He handed her the glass of water in the room when she was finished.

"God I want to know what's wrong with me!" she shouted, "It feels like something's taken over my body!" Cal didn't like the sound of that. He didn't even want to think about what foreign entity could be inhabiting Gillian's body.

"Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster," said Dr. Spencer entering the room.

"How is she?" asked Cal protectively taking Gillian's hand.

"Well we got your blood work back. Everything was normal except for two things. First off, your blood sugar was a little low," he said.

"I haven't been eating much," said Gillian, "And I haven't been keeping much food down either."

Dr. Spencer smiled to himself and said, "Well that would definitely explain the second finding. Your hCG levels are high as well."

"hCG? "asked Cal.

"Human chorionic gonadotropin, a hormone secreted when there is a fertilized egg in the womb," said Dr. Spencer.

Cal and Gillian stared at the doctor in shock, "Are you saying I'm…?"

"Yes Dr. Foster, you're pregnant," the doctor confirmed.

Gillian turned to Cal who looked excited and nervous all at once, "Pregnant? You're sure?"

"Yes sir," Dr. Spencer nodded.

"So there's a new little Lightman growing right here?" asked Cal as his hand found its way to Gillian's abdomen.

"Dr. Lightman, if you two were sexually active I don't quite see how this is a huge surprise," said the doctor lightheartedly.

"I was told I only had a 3% chance of conceiving," said Gillian finally gaining the ability to speak.

"Well that 3% must have been in your favor Dr. Foster," said Dr. Spencer, "Well I'll leave you two alone but I'll be back to check on you later."

The couple nodded as he left the room. Gillian turned to Cal with a panicked expression, "Cal?" she squeaked.

"Love, do you realize what this means?" asked Cal excitedly, "You're going to be a Mummy just like you've always wanted! We have a little Cal or a little Gillian in there," he said his hands once again returning to her abdomen.

"But. But. I still don't understand. It was a 3% chance. Alec and I tried naturally for years. And insemination," Gillian stuttered.

"Well it wasn't a 0% chance love. There was still a possibility, no matter how miniscule," said Cal.

"Well what about the wedding?" asked Gillian her mind still being practical in the midst of everything.

"Hang on a second," said Cal as he left the room.

"CAL!" shouted Gillian after him but she in no way had energy to follow him. He entered a few minutes later.

"Doctors say depending on how far along you are you still have a month or two before you begin to show," said Cal.

"Which means?" asked Gillian.

"Which mean we'll get married within those two months love! Even if you pop out a little bit it shouldn't affect you too much!"

"Cal we can't plan a wedding that fast!" said Gillian.

"Why not?" he asked, "If we get people to help us."

"We're not telling anyone I'm expecting right now!" scolded Gillian.

"I didn't say we were love," said Cal, "We'll just say we're so madly in love with each other we want to be husband and wife as soon as possible." Gillian couldn't help but smile, "Then when we're married, we'll tell everyone. Because people will eventually find out."

"I know that Cal," chuckled Gillian rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you say love?" Cal asked hesitantly.

Gillian smiled and took his hand, "I say let's do it!" Cal smiled as he observed his fiancée glance down towards her abdomen. He knew the news had finally hit her, "Cal?"

"What love?"

Gillian put his hand on her abdomen again, "this is us! We're having a baby! I'm going to be a Mommy!"

"Yeah you are love," he said embracing her as he finally let the tears of joy escape.


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Plans

The next day, Gillian was told she could be released from the hospital. Dr. Spencer came in to give her and Cal the release instructions, "Okay Dr. Foster, everything seems to be okay. All of your levels are normal. And as long as you rest, you should expect a full recovery."

"So what's the last minute instructions doctor?" asked Cal.

"Well, Dr. Foster will need to rest and take it easy on things," said Dr. Spencer, "In addition, you will need to schedule a visit with your OB/GYN. It says here that Dr. Melissa Samuel is your OB/GYN?" asked Dr. Spencer.

"That's correct," Gillian confirmed.

"And of course depending on how far along you are, you'll probably be experiencing the classic early pregnancy symptoms: fatigue, dizziness, a more frequent urge to urinate, tender breasts, morning sickness, etc. But other than that, you should be just fine."

Gillian nodded, "So when can I go home?"

Dr. Spencer smiled, "As soon as we get a wheelchair Dr. Foster, you may leave."

Gillian was about ready to arugue that she could walk before Cal interrupted her, "Love, it's hospital policy you leave in a wheelchair."

"Yeah I know," she said, "Just seems stupid that's all."

"Hey we don't want anything happening to Cal or Gill Jr. now do we?"

Gillian looked at him, "This is just out of curiosity, but when Zoe got pregnant with Emily, did you call the baby Cal or Zoe Jr. until you two decided on Emily?" Cal stayed silent, "Okay that's a yes."

"No it's not! I never…" Gillian looked at him skeptically, "From the moment I found out Zoe was pregnant."

Dr. Spencer entered the room again, "Have good day Dr. Foster, Dr. Lightman. Good luck!"

Cal placed a couple pillows in the wheelchair and helped Gillian into it, "You ready love?"

"Lead the way Dr. Lightman. Just don't ride me down the hall," Gillian chuckled.

"Love I'd only do that with an empty wheelchair," smirked Cal.

"But you admitted that you'd ride one," laughed Gillian, "Wait if you're bringing me out who's getting the car?"

"Emily's here love," said Cal.

Gillian turned around unsuccessfully to face him, "She knows?"

"She knows you were in the hospital, not about the other thing," said Cal as they left. Emily's Taurus was out front.

"Hey Dad, hey Gill," she said, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday," said Gillian getting into the back seat with Cal.

"Love, when we get home we want to talk to you about the wedding," said Cal.

Emily nodded once, "Okay." Several minutes later the three of them arrived home. Emily ran to open the front door while Cal helped Gillian inside. The three of them sat down at the kitchen table, "Did you guys break off the engagement?"

"No Em," said Gillian shaking her head, "Why would you ask?"

"Because Dad said we had to talk about the wedding," answered Emily.

"No love, we're still getting married," said Cal, "We'll just be doing it within a month or two."

Emily's eyes widened, "But, but, you can't plan wedding that fast! And why would you want to get married that fast? "

"Just because…" said Cal.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her father, "There's something else going on here that you're not tell me Dad."

"Emily, we promise we'll tell you eventually. Just not right now," said Gillian taking her hand.

Emily looked down at their entwined hands and then looked up at Gillian, "Okay," she said softly.

"That's my girl," said Cal, "I'll make dinner. What do you girls want?"

"Can we have pasta?" asked Emily.

"With something chocolate for dessert?" chimed in Gillian.

"Gillian you always want something chocolaty," laughed Emily.

"But I've been really craving it lately," smirked Gillian.

Cal chuckled, "How does spaghetti sound? And then I think there's some chocltae cake in the fridge."

"Sounds good to me," said Emily, "Come on Gill, we can online shop for wedding dresses!"

"Okay Em," laughed Gillian following her to her room.

Cal smiled as his girls headed up the stairs. He loved to see Emily's happiness when it came to the wedding. He hoped that she would have that same enthusiasm with her new little brother or sister.

As the night wore on, Emily became increasingly aware that something more had happened at the hospital than her Dad and soon to be Step-Mom were admitting. The fact that Gillian had gone to the bathroom at least four times in the last hour was enough of a question maker. And was it just her, or was Gillian's boobs bigger?

"Gillian, Emily dinner!" shouted Cal.

"Coming Cal!" shouted Gillian as she stood up from Emily's bed but stopped suddenly.

"You okay Gill?" Emily asked in concern.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy," she answered.

Emily followed Gillian downstairs and stopped at dining room table. She looked back and forth between Cal and Gillian before speaking up, "Dad promise me you won't lie to me?" she asked.

"Lie to you about what?" asked Cal.

"Why didn't you tell me the reason you guys want to get married so fast is that Gillian's pregnant?"

Cal started to choke on his dinner, "Bloody hell! Emily Melissa Lightman, how in God's name did you find out Gillian's pregnant?"

"Dad, I know what early pregnancy symptoms are. The fatigue, the nausea, the frequent urination, the cravings, the mood swings…" Emily listed, "And um, don't be mad at me Gill but…"

"If you say it looks like I've gained some weight…" said Gillian deadpan.

Emily laughed, "No, but it does look like your boobs are bigger," admitted Emily honestly.

Gillian's eyes widened as she looked down, acutely aware of their growth herself, much to Cal's delight.

"Ha! Well, it looks my daughter has picked up on some of my deception skills," said Cal.

"Well, Emily, what do you have to say?" asked Gillian apprehensively, "Are you upset?"

Emily raised her eyebrows and said, "Upset? Are you kidding me? I've always wanted a younger brother or sister! And I know you've always wanted to be a Mommy Gillian!" Emily stood up and ran around the table. She threw her arms around Gillian, "I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"Honestly Em, neither can I," laughed Gillian embracing her future step-daughter.

Emily let go and sat down at her seat again, "So did you have an ultrasound done while you were there?"

Gillian shook her head, "No, I have to have one done soon."

"Well, I'm available at any time," said Emily.

"That's my daughter, ever the unselfish one," laughed Cal, "Oh and by the way love, we're not going to tell anyone that Gill's expecting so don't say anything to anyone."

Emily looked at Gillian, "You know you can't exactly hide it forever right?"

"Now you sound like your father," laughed Gillian, "What he means is we aren't telling anyone until after we're married."

"I don't know. If I could figure it out and I'm not a behavioral expert, what do you think the people at the Lightman Group are going to be like?" asked Emily apprehensively.

Cal and Gillian looked at each other, "She's got a point love."

"Well, we'll let them figure it out on their own then," said Gillian, "Because unless someone asks, I'm not saying anything until the wedding. They'll probably realize it when I don't drink."

"Fair enough," Cal nodded his head, "Now how about that chocolate cake?"

Gillian and Emily cheered as Cal cut the cake. He handed Emily a smaller piece and the cut about a quarter of the cake for Gillian, "For my pregnant, chocolate craving fiancée."

"Cal, I'm not that bad," chuckled Gillian though she had the whole slice gone within five minutes. After dinner, the family curled up to watch a movie, to which Emily picked her childhood favorite, _The Lion King_. Cal braced himself as Emily and Gillian sang along to the music and cried when Mufasa died. Cal should've seen that coming now that he knew pregnancy hormones were surging through his fiancée's body. He kept his hand on Gillian's abdomen the entire time. No, this baby was definitely not planned. No, he never expected to have kids with Gillian. But it had happened and he somehow had given her a gift she had wanted for a very long time: the gift of motherhood.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you all are still enjoying this story! **


	7. Chapter 7: First Glimpse

**As always, please read and review!**

* * *

Cal and Gillian sat in the hard plastic chairs waiting for their turn to see the OB/GYN. Emily sat on the other side of her father playing with her iPhone since they had both invited her to come along with them.

Cal rubbed his fiancée's back and she started straight ahead, "Something wrong love?"

Gillian looked at him, "I don't know. I'm just afraid that the labs were wrong and I'm not pregnant. I mean after Sophie was taken away…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes, "Damn pregnancy hormones."

"Hey it's okay," said Cal rubbing her back again.

"Gillian Foster," called the receptionist brightly.

Cal and Gillian glanced at each other and stood up. Emily slowly stood up as well.

"Is it okay if my daughter goes back with us?" asked Cal.

"Is she over sixteen?" asked the receptionist. Cal nodded, "As long as it's okay with the both of you."

"Please?" Gillian asked looking at Emily. The three of them went back to the exam room. Dr. Samuel entered some time later, "Good morning Gillian," she said brightly, "So, congratulations on your pregnancy! Definitely better news than the last time I saw you."

"Most definitely but I'm also very…"

"Anxious," Dr. Samuel said. Gillian nodded, "Perfectly understandable because I assume this pregnancy was a surprise."

"A big surprise," said Cal nervously.

"Is he the father?" ventured Dr. Samuel.

Gillian nodded, "I'm sorry for not doing this when you walked in Dr. Samuel. This is my fiancée, Cal Lightman, and his daughter, Emily," said Gillian gesturing to father and daughter.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lightman, Emily," she said shaking their hands.

"Oh you can call me Cal," he said.

"Okay Cal, Gillian, you ready to get started?" asked Dr. Samuel. The couple nodded. Emily sat down in the chair near the wall and Cal sat down next to Gillian. Dr. Samuel fired up the ultrasound machine while Gillian hiked up her blouse and shimmied her pants down slightly lower. She grabbed Cal's hand for comfort.

"Now Gillian I'm going to warn you, this gel will be a little cold," smirked the doctor.

Gillian rolled her eyes, "Oh don't try to fool me. I've heard from many women that the gel is freezing."

Dr. Samuel laughed, "That it is," she said squirting it onto Gillian's abdomen eliciting a short gasp from the expectant mother. She took the probe and started maneuvering it over Gillian's abdomen searching for the baby inside. A smile touched her lips when she located it. Dr. Samuel spun the screen so the other three could see it, "Right there," she said pointing to a blob in the center.

"Is that the baby?" asked Emily excitedly.

"Em what else would it be?" asked Cal.

"I wanted to make sure Gill's not carrying a puppy or kitten. Or worse," said Emily.

"Smart arse," said Cal. Gillian squeezed his hand and laughed.

"Is there really a baby in there Dr. Samuel?" asked Gillian.

"Yes Gillian," confirmed Dr. Samuel, "I don't know how you did it but there is indeed a baby in your womb." Cal continued to rub soothing circles on the top of Gillian's hand while Gillian stared at the small blob on the screen, "The baby's healthy and I'd say you're around eight weeks…"

"Wait eight weeks?" asked Gillian.

"Yes eight," said Dr. Samuel.

"I was pregnant before we were engaged babe," said Gillian.

"Are you suddenly thinking he isn't the father?" asked Dr. Samuel.

"No no," Gillian laughed, "Cal's definitely the father. Just surprised that's all. We only got engaged on Valentine's Day."

"Don't worry doc, they've been dating for two years," said Emily, "And I'm sure that means they've been, you know, for two years."

"Um, can we please not talk about our sex life here Emily?" asked Gillian.

"But while we're on the subject," said Cal, "Is it okay to be a little dirty in the sheets?"

"EW Dad can I at least leave the room first?" asked Emily running out the door.

"You brought it up," said Cal as Gillian's face turned bright red.

"Don't worry Gillian," chuckled Dr. Samuel, "That is a common question and it does normally come from the men. Unless complications arise in the future, as long as you both feel up to it, sexual activity is fine."

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Gillian embarrassed.

"Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?" asked Dr. Samuel. Cal and Gillian nodded. Dr. Samuel pressed the probe down more firmly, tapped a key twice, and a steady rhythm filled the silence of the room. Cal smiled at the familiar sound and tears welled up in Gillian's eyes. She couldn't believe she was listening to her child's heartbeat. This was actually happening. She was going to be a mother. She looked back at the screen as she let the tears escape, "That's our baby Cal!"

"Yeah it is love," he said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Well Gillian, I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. And make sure to get lots of rest and try to eat." Gillian raised her eyebrows at the last piece of information, "I know it is hard with the morning sickness…"

"Make that torturous all hours of the day sickness," said Gillian.

"Yes, for some women it is that. But you have to at least try to keep food down, if only small amounts," said the doctor, "Do you want sonogram printouts."

"Can we have three, two for us and one for my grossed out daughter out there?" said Cal.

"Of course Cal," she said handing him three copies, "Good luck and see you in four weeks!"

Cal and Gillian stood up to leave before Cal turned back around and said, "Dr. Samuel, how long before she begins to show?"

"Approximately six weeks. Why?" she asked.

"Just information we needed," said Cal as the expecting couple left the room. Later that night, after Emily had gone to bed, Cal and Gillian curled up together in their bed looking at the sonogram, "So we have approximately six weeks to plan and have a wedding love. You up to the challenge?"

"I guess I kind of have to be," she chuckled, "But that's only a small part of what's ahead," she said grasping the sonogram.

Cal watched her gaze at her child, their child, while his hand gently rubbed her abdomen. He could tell she found it comforting, "Mummy likes it when I rub her tummy doesn't she?"

"Are you sure about that Daddy?" she smiled turning around to face.

Cal smiled and kissed her, "You ready for the challenge love? You ready to be a Mummy?"

"Cal I've never been so ready in my life."


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Secret

The next morning, Gillian tried her hardest to concentrate on the payroll, but her pregnancy symptoms were now in full swing. Her head was throbbing, her breasts felt so tender she could barely touch them without bursting into tears, she was as tired as all get out, and she couldn't go ten minutes without going to the bathroom because of either peeing constantly or morning sickness. Cal had suggested she stay home that day but Gillian said no, as it might raise suspicions. Gillian looked up when she heard a knock at the door, "Dr. Foster?"

"Ria," she answered, "Please come in," said Gillian motioning to the other chair in her office.

"I have the information on the case you were working on with Reynolds," said Ria, "How are you feeling?"

Gillian thought about it for a few minutes. She knew Ria would be able to tell if she was lying but she didn't want to say she felt like absolute crap either, "Still feeling crappy but not as bad as before," she answered, _"I feel worse," _she thought to herself.

Ria nodded, "Well as long as you're feeling better."

Gillian looked through the file Ria had given her and looked up at her, "Um Ria you overly busy?"

"No why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about the wedding," Gillian said.

"Now?" asked Ria.

"Yes now!" said Gillian with a little more emotion than necessary.

"Okay," laughed Ria a little shocked by her boss's behavior, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Cal and I are getting married within the next couple of months," she said, "And we need lots of help if we're going to plan wedding that fast. Cal's getting Loker to help along with Emily."

Ria looked surprised and opened her mouth a few times before she said, "Why are you two getting married so fast?"

"Well for one thing, Cal and I aren't having an elaborate wedding since we've both been married before. And there are just personal reasons we don't want to wait," Gillian answered.

"Oh well okay," said Ria, "Do you need help picking a date and location? And getting everything together?"

"Yes, and we want to have the wedding within six weeks," said Gillian honestly.

Ria's eyes widened in surprise, "Six weeks? Is it really possible to plan a wedding in six weeks?"

"Well Cal is working on some of the groom sort of stuff with Loker. And he's dealing with travel plans since most of his family still lives in England. But I think we can pull it off," said Gillian, _"Mommy and Daddy have to for you little one," _she added mentally.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work, but maybe we can talk about it over lunch or something," said Ria.

Gillian forced a smile. The thought of eating anything made her stomach churn, "That would be fine Ria," she said as she stood. She immediately regretted that action as her stomach churned violently. Cursing silently, she pressed a hand to her abdomen and took a few deep breaths hoping to get rid of the nausea.

"You okay Dr. Foster?" asked Ria with a look of concern as she observed the color slowly drain from her boss's face.

"I'm fine," said Gillian in the most unconvincing manner possible, "I just need to go to the bathroom."

Ria could tell where this was headed and she knew Gillian would never make it to the bathroom, "Do you need the…?"

Gillian nodded and Ria dove for the trash can under Gillian's desk, passing it off just in time. Gillian emptied the contents of her stomach while turned her head away but rubbed her back encouragingly, "Get it off your stomach Gill," she said. When Gillian was finished she sat the trash can down and took some deep breaths, "Better?" asked Ria.

"A little," said Gillian, "Still have a headache though."

Ria felt Gillian's clammy forehead, "You sure you don't want to go home?"

"Now you sound like Cal," chuckled Gillian, "No I'll be fine," she said sitting back down, "I'll see you later."

"Feel better," said Ria and left the room. Ria headed back to her office wondering what was up with Gillian. Sure everyone got sick sometimes but Gillian wasn't running a fever. And she didn't seem too concerned something was wrong.

"Torres!" shouted Cal from behind her.

Ria turned around to find her other boss walking towards her, "Dr. Lightman hey is Dr. Foster sick or something?"

"No why?" he asked.

"Because she, um, was puking her guts out a few minutes ago," Ria answered.

Cal raised his eyebrows and said, "Well maybe she is coming down with something then."

Ria observed Cal's face for a few seconds, "You're lying."

Cal looked down. Emily was right. Gillian and he would have trouble hiding the pregnancy from a bunch of behavioral experts.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," said Cal walking towards Gillian's office.

"Dr. Lightman I…" said Ria though Cal was ignoring her at this point.

Loker came up beside Ria, "Hey do you know what's up with Foster?"

"I don't know," said Ria, "But I know Lightman just lied to me about her being sick."

"What do you mean?" asked Loker.

"Foster got sick while I was in her office," revealed Ria.

"As in," said Loker putting his hand on his stomach for emphasis. Ria nodded, "And I've noticed she's been making multiple trips to the bathroom. Daily," said Loker.

Suddenly, it hit Ria like a ton of bricks, "Wait Loker, I think I know why Foster's acting the way she is."

"Which is?" asked Loker but Ria grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Gillian's office. When Ria and Loker arrived, they found Cal and Gillian sitting on the couch in her office, Gillian with her arms around Cal, and Cal's hand on Gillian's abdomen and the other rubbing her head. And that image was all of the confirmation Ria needed.

"Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster," she spoke.

Cal and Gillian looked in her direction and pulled apart when they saw Loker and Ria standing there, "Loker, Torres, shouldn't you both be working?" asked Cal.

"Not until you answer me honestly," said Ria. Cal and Gillian looked at each other, both of them knowing what was coming next, "Dr. Foster, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**So much for keeping the pregancy a secret huh? As always, please offer your thoughts and comments in a review! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9: Not a Secret Anymore

Cal and Gillian sat there for a few moments after Ria asked her question, "Well?" she asked.

Gillian looked up into Ria's eyes, a small smile on her face, and nodded, "Yes."

Ria and Loker absorbed the information not really knowing what to say at first, "Well I guess the first thought that comes to mind is congratulations," said Ria.

"You can say it Torres. I know you're dying to," smirked Cal.

"Well congratulations!" said Ria excitedly as Gillian stood up and the two embraced, "So that's why you want to get married so fast."

"Yes, it'll just be easier if it's Lightman all around on the birth certificate," Gillian said.

"How far along are you?" asked Loker.

"Eight weeks," answered Gillian running around her desk and pulling something out of the top drawer, "I brought this because Cal and I figured it wouldn't take everyone very long to figure out I was pregnant."

Ria took the sonogram from Gillian and looked at it, though she had no clue what she was reading, "I take it this little blob in the center is the baby?"

Cal pointed where Ria was pointing, "Yes that right there is baby Lightman."

"Wow. How's Emily reacting to this? Or have you guys not told her yet?" asked Loker.

Gillian chuckled, "She knows. She figured it out and she doesn't have a psych degree. That's why we knew you all would."

"Why would you want to keep it a secret?" asked Ria, "I mean even if it isn't planned, isn't a baby a good thing?"

Cal bit his lip and Loker looked down, "Loker, come on we have work to do," said Cal escorting him out of Gillian's office.

Gillian went over to her desk chair and sat down, "Ria I was told I couldn't have kids. I mean, Alec and I tried naturally for years. When we couldn't do it naturally, I was inseminated but that didn't work either. The doctors said although there's nothing physically wrong with my, um, reproductive system, I just wouldn't be able to get pregnant. So Alec and I adopted a baby girl, Sophie. The birth mother had sixty days to change her mind. We made it to fifty-seven days. And when I had to give up my baby…" Tears started to run down Gillian's cheeks, "When I had to give up my baby, I lost all hope at being a mother."

Ria stood there for a few moments, "I'm so sorry Gill, I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"You didn't know," said Gillian as she graciously took the tissue Ria had offered her, "I guess I'm just scared that something will go wrong and this baby will be taken away from me somehow, just like Sophie was."

"So that's why you didn't want to tell anybody," said Ria.

"Yeah," Gillian sniffled.

"Well did the doctor say everything was fine?" asked Ria. Gillian nodded, "then you have to continue to believe that everything will be fine. I mean Cal did something that Alec could never give you. Maybe that's God's way of saying this is the right person to have your child with."

Gillian chuckled, "That's very philosophical of you Ria. And observant"

"I know," said Ria, "So, I'm totally going to be the godmother right?" Gillian raised her eyebrows and looked at Ria, "What's it's not like I'm not your closest friend or anything. Even though you're my boss and you're engaged to my other boss."

Gillian tried to look mad but a smile kept threatening to break through her anger. She started to chuckle lightly along with Ria and pretty soon, they were both laughing like teenage girls. Gillian tried to answer but was overcome by a fit of laughter, so she resorted to nodding, "I'll. I'll have to talk to Cal about it but I'm sure some arrangements can be made."

Ria smiled triumphantly and said, "Well how about this Saturday you, Emily, and I have lunch or go out somewhere and start planning things. For both the wedding and the baby. Unless you don't feel up to it."

Gillian sighed, "Well, it's hit and miss right now. Some days I feel fine, other days I feel terrible. And then some days go from good to bad and vice versa. So I might as well not let it run my life. I'll talk to Emily and Cal and make sure it's okay."

"Cool," said Ria.

"Now Ria, I know we're friends but I also mean this in the nice boss way. Get back to work," smirked Gillian.

"Yes Dr. Foster," said Ria and left the office.

Later that Night…

Cal and Gillian entered their home after a long day at work, "See what I mean about taking it easy Gill?" asked Cal.

"I know, I know," she said, "But now that other people know it'll be easier. Oh and by the way, Torres was pretty clear that she wants to be the godmother."

"How so?" asked Cal.

"She downright asked," said Gillian.

Cal rolled his eyes but was holding back a chuckle, "Well we can't say no to that now can we?"

"Well I don't think we have a choice," laughed Gillian, "Oh and by the way, would my boss think it would be okay if Ria, Emily, and I went out to talk about wedding plans. And baby plans."

"I don't know I'll see what he thinks," smirked Cal, "But I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with it." Gillian smiled and kissed him.

"Dad! Gill!" yelled Emily coming down the stairs.

"Hey love," said Cal kissing his daughter on the cheek, "How was school?"

"Same old, same old," said Emily, "So was I right? Did Ria and Loker find out?"

Cal snickered and said, "Well it didn't help that your future step-mother had a case of morning sickness at the office."

"Nice to know my misery is the Lightman Group's entertainment," scolded Gillian and Cal knew to be quiet, "But yes they know. In fact, Ria asked if you wanted to go out with us this weekend. You know, to talk about wedding and baby plans."

"That sounds awesome! Can I Dad? Can I?" asked Emily practically begging.

"As long as Gill still feels up to it on Saturday then the answer is yes," said Cal.

"Yeah! Thanks Dad," said Emily, "I mean we have so much to do. The dresses, the flowers, the cake…"

"Not to mention the date and location," said Cal, "But we have time.

"No we don't Dad," scolded Emily, "We have six weeks before baby Lightman makes his or her presence known in Gillian's abdomen."

"Don't remind me," sighed Gillian.

"Gill, it'll be okay," said Emily.

"Easy for you to say. You won't be the one expanding," chuckled Gillian lightly.

Cal kissed her on her temple and said, "You'll be beautiful love. Just like you always are."

"Aw. No you're going to make me cry," said Gillian kissing him.

"Okay kids, behave now. Someone's got to make dinner," said Emily.

"Well if we're the kids why don't you love?" asked Cal playfully.

"Fine, if you don't mind me ordering pizza, Chinese takeout, or a good drive through," said Emily.

"Smart arse," said Cal.

"But now that she mentioned it, Chinese does sound good," said Gillian.

"Well, the pregnant woman with the cravings has voted," said Emily, "Chinese it is!"

Cal chuckled, "Okay loves, we'll just order here and do takeout like Emily said." Gillian smiled satisfied.

Cal grabbed the menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant off the refrigerator while Emily and Gillian started watching TV. After dinner, Emily went to work on homework while Cal and Gillian started trying to settle on an available wedding date within a six week time frame.

"This will clearly be more difficult than we thought," said Cal.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it," said Gillian, "And that's only the tip of the iceberg of what's to come."

* * *

**As always please read and review Callian Shippers! **


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Dress

Saturday morning, Ria drove over to Cal's house to pick up Gillian and Emily to go out. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, "Hey Ria!" said Emily when she opened the door.

"Hey Em," she said coming into the house when Emily moved out of the way, "Is Foster still up to coming today?"

"Yeah, she saw you coming. She went upstairs to go to the bathroom and get her purse," said Emily as Gillian came down the stairs.

"Hey Ria," said Gillian coming over to the other two girls.

"Dr. Foster," said Ria surprised to see her boos dressed in yoga pants and a casual top. But then again, she was in jeans so I guess it was all relative since they weren't working.

"Ria, we're not at work, Gillian or Gill is fine," she said.

"Okay then," said Ria.

"Torres, make sure my two girls don't go wild while you guys are out," said Cal coming downstairs and smirking at Gillian and Emily.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not going to end up like Gillian at the end of the day," said Emily.

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear," said Cal kissing his daughter on the cheek, "Have fun love."

"Okay Dad," said Emily.

"Take it easy okay," Cal whispered into Gillian's ear, "I don't want you to overdo it."

"Cal, if I don't feel good I'll tell them we need to come home," she said, "Don't worry."

"It's my job love," he said and kissed her, "Have a good time."

"Okay, love you," said Gillian.

"You too," said Cal.

Mall…

The girls spent their morning shopping, be it for stuff for the wedding or just for pleasure. When everyone started to get hungry, they headed to the food court so they could have lunch and seriously discuss wedding plans.

"What do you girls want? My treat," said Gillian as they got in line at the Chick-fil-a.

"Gill, that's not necessary. I brought my own money for that reason," said Ria.

"Hey it's just a little 'Thanks for helping me and Cal scramble since we've got a bun in the oven present'," smirked Gillian, "Now what do you want?"

"Chicken sandwich and a Coke then," said Ria.

"Em, what do you want?"

"Eight piece nuggets and lemonade!" she said, "Should I go find a table?" she asked looking over the area.

"That would be good," Gillian, "Chicken sandwich and a chocolate milkshake for me."

Ria and Gillian took their food over to where Emily had found a table, "So, did you and Dad set a date for the wedding last night?" asked Emily.

"We did. April 3rd," said Gillian.

"That's exactly six weeks away. Won't that be cutting it a little close?" asked Ria.

"Well it's the only available date they had, and even that was only because of a cancellation," said Gillian, "Which means, Ms. Maid of Honor, my dress might need to be a little roomier," said Gillian to Emily.

"No problem Gill," said Emily happily, "We can go to Macy's after lunch and see what they have. And you and I have to decide on what dresses we like Ria!"

"Okay, okay," laughed Ria at Emily's excitement, "We can only eat so fast."

After lunch, the trio headed over to Macy's bridal department, though both Gillian and Emily got sidetracked since they had to walk through the baby department, "Awe! Isn't this the cutest thing you ever seen?" asked Gillian holding up a pink dress with little hearts on it.

"Okay Gill, you don't even know what you're having yet," laughed Ria as she scanned through the plethora of baby clothes, "And we definitely have time to shop in this department before the baby is born."

"Oh come on one thing," said Gillian now eyeing a Capitals onesie.

"Fine one thing," said Ria, "But at least make it gender neutral," she chuckled as she observed her supervisor peruse the clothes once again.

Gillian finally settled on a red onesie with white polka dots before they headed to check out dresses. The three of them shopped for quite a while before Emily found a red cross strapped dress that reached about knee length, "Hey Ria, do you like this dress?"

Ria looked at the dress was holding up and said, "It's good as long as they have it in both my size and yours." Much to Emily's and Ria's luck, they did have the dress in both sizes.

"You girls look beautiful," said Gillian as she gazed at Emily and Ria in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Thank you Gill," said Emily, "But you're the important one we're shopping for today," she said taking Gillian by the hand and dragging her over to the racks of wedding dresses. The bride-to-be spent the rest of the afternoon trying on dresses with the help of Emily and Ria. Finally, when they thought they were out of options, Gillian stepped out in the final dress she had chosen to try on. It was floor length with a small train, had a V-shaped neckline, and small sleeves that covered her shoulders. And much to Gillian's relief, it was slightly loose in her midsection just in case she started to show, but not so bad it didn't fit.

"Gillian, you're so beautiful!" said Emily happily.

"Don't just say that to make me happy Em," laughed Gillian.

"She's not. I think this is the one," said Ria turning Gillian around towards the mirror.

Gillian gazed at her appearance and her hormones finally got the best of her and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her hand found its way to her abdomen and she said, "So what do you say baby? Do you think Mommy looks beautiful?"

"I think baby Lightman says that that's the perfect dress for you!" said Emily, "And I think Dad will love it too!"

"So what do you say Gill, do you think we've found the one?" asked Ria though both her and Emily could read Gillian's face to know the answer.

Gillian turned around to face the two of them and nodded, "Yes, it's perfect."


	11. Chapter 11: Conversations

When the girls were done shopping, Ria drove Gillian and Emily home. She stopped in front of their house and let them out of the car, "This was kind of fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime," said Ria.

"Hey first it's a bridal shower, then it's a baby shower! I agree," said Emily.

"Emily, nobody said anything about a bridal shower or a baby shower," said Gillian.

"Why not?" asked Emily disappointedly.

"Because I really don't have anyone to invite," said Gillian.

"Sure you do. You have Ria, and Heidi, and me," said Emily innocently.

"It is tradition Foster," said Ria, "And I'm sure it doesn't have to be a big affair. Right Em?"

"But…" she stammered. Gillian and Ria raised their eyebrows at her, "Fine," she huffed.

"Okay. Well it was nice seeing you Emily. See you at work on Monday Dr. Foster," said Ria.

"You too," said Gillian and Emily as Ria pulled away. The two of them took their bags into the house where Cal was on his laptop in the dining room.

"Hey loves. How did it go?" he asked.

"It went well," said Gillian kissing him on the temple.

"It was awesome!" said Emily, "I mean, I've never been a maid of honor before."

Cal chuckled and said, "Well there's always a first for everything."

"Yep," she said, "Thanks for taking me Gill. I have an essay to work on," said Emily kissing Gillian on the cheek and running upstairs.

Cal smiled as his daughter disappeared and then looked over at Gillian, "She loves having you around all the time," he said.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed," chuckled Gillian, "She's already talking about planning a bridal shower."

"Ha. Well Loker and Reynolds are trying to plan a bachelor party," laughed Cal, "I guess it's only fair."

"Yeah," chuckled Gillian sitting down next to Cal and taking his hand, "I guess maybe one day in the coming weeks we can."

Cal nodded and said, "So much is going to be happening soon. Our wedding, Emily's graduation, the new baby…" he listed, "My little girl grew up so fast."

"Cal don't you worry about that," said Gillian gently placing his hand on her abdomen as a reminder, "Before long we'll have a screaming infant to fill the void. And then you won't have time to be sentimental. At least not for long."

Cal sighed, "Yeah you're right about that love," he said and crouched down in front of Gillian, "You will need a lot of attention upon your arrival won't you love?" he said to the home of his unborn child.

"Mm. And test the limits on how little sleep Mommy and Daddy can run on," said Gillian running her fingers through her fiancee's hair.

"When Emily was born, Zoe and I slept in two hour shifts," Cal chuckled at the memory, "And then she started walking and we wished we went back to the sleepless nights…."

"Cal," said Gillian, "Why don't you scare me with what my life will be like in the near future later. I have something to show you."

"It's bad luck to show me the wedding dress now love," said Cal.

"I know. Actually I wanted to show you this," said Gillian pulling out the red and white polka dotted onesie.

Cal chuckled as he took the tiny apparel from his fiancée, "How much did you buy for the baby already?"

"That's the only thing," said Gillian.

"Only because Ria and I stopped her from going overboard!" shouted Emily from upstairs.

"Oh just do your homework," Cal shouted back jokingly. Cal looked back to find Gillian looking at the sonogram again, "You alright love?"

"Of course," said Gillian sitting down on the couch and Cal sat down next to her, " I just… still can't believe this is happening."

Cal wrapped his arm around her and said, "As many times as you look at the ultra sound, or shop for clothes, or even feel the little munchkin kick, you never quite believe the idea until he or she is in your arms," said Cal.

"But the most I've seen of Munchkin Lightman is on an ultrasound one time, but when it saw him or her and heard the heartbeat…" said Gillian, "It was so surreal and I fell in love. I didn't know you could love your child this much already."

Cal pulled her into his lap, which she immediately startled and started kissing him hard, "Love, you know my seventeen year old daughter is in the house right?"

Gillian pulled back sadly and sighed, "Yeah I know."

"But you do know she's going to be with her Mum tomorrow? And that means we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of it then won't we?" smirked Gillian, "And is Emily driving over to Zoe's?"

"No, Zoe is coming by," said Cal and Gillian's eyes widened, "Something wrong?"

"Does she know we're living together? And that we're engaged? Or that I'm…" said Gillian.

Cal looked down and then looked up into her blue eyes, "She knows the first two parts. I figured we should wait slightly longer before we tell her you're expecting."

Gillian nodded only half relieved. At least Zoe hadn't become the stereotypical jealous ex-wife that didn't want to see her ex-husband move on, "So she was okay with it?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's dated since we divorced. You mean, Alec doesn't know about us?"

"Cal! I haven't spoken to him in three years!" Gillian shouted, "Unlike you I'm not friends with my ex."

"Gill, we're not friends. We have a child together! We agreed to put our differences aside for the sake of Emily!" said Cal.

"Whatever," said Gillian, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Are we still up for tomorrow?" asked Cal up the stairs only to hear a door slam shut.

* * *

**Please continue to review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies

**New chapter Hope you enjoy it! FYI, this one has a little, you know. ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Cal woke up on his living room couch. He must've fallen asleep and never bothered to go upstairs. Cal made his way up to his room and quietly opened the door as not to wake Gillian. When he walked in, he smiled as he observed her sleeping peacefully. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then came out and sat down on the bed and started rubbing Gillian's back, "Gill?"

Gillian opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey," she said softly trying to fight sleep.

"You're actually smiling at me," said Cal in surprise.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Gillian, "I blame the unpredictably crazy pregnancy hormones."

Call leaned down to kiss her, "Mm. You're forgiven love."

"I missed you last night," said Gillian looking up at Cal with puppy dog eyes.

"I missed you too," said Cal.

"I had no one to cuddle with," she pouted cutely.

Cal had to kiss her for that line, "What are your plans for today love?"

"You still up for the day we talked about last night?" Gillian asked.

"Well, what do you say Dr. Foster?" asked Cal, "I'm reading it would be fabulous." Gillian chuckled and then there was a knock at the door, "Emily, your Mum's here!" shouted Cal.

"Okay Dad," said Emily running down the stairs.

Cal got up from the bed and was about to follow her, "Come on love. You can't hide from Zoe forever."

"I know," Gillian huffed getting up out of bed and pulling on her robe. She followed Cal down the stairs but hung back when Cal went to kiss Emily goodbye.

"Have a good day love. See you Tuesday," said Cal kissing Emily on the forehead.

"You too Dad," said Emily.

Emily ran out the door and Zoe looked over at Gillian, "It's okay Gill. I know and I don't bite. I've dated since the divorce too."

"It's not that," said Gillian coming over to Cal and Zoe, "Just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Zoe looked down and nodded knowingly, "When's the wedding? Emily's so excited about being the maid of honor."

"April 3rd," answered Cal as Gillian and he braced themselves for the response the both of them knew they were going to receive.

"April 3rd. Wow, that's fast," said Zoe, "Well I don't want to keep Emily waiting so I guess I'll see you both Tuesday."

"Bye Zoe," said Cal as Zoe left the house.

"Well, that was awkward," said Gillian sauntering over to the refrigerator and getting herself a bottle of water.

"Love, you and my ex-wife have talked a ton of times. It just seems awkward now that we're engaged," said Cal, "It'll get better. I promise."

Gillian took the hand that was on her shoulder and asked, "When are we going to tell her about the pregnancy? If Emily hasn't done it already."

"She hasn't," confirmed Cal, "I told her not to and that we would take care of it. But, we do have a couple of months before we definitely have to talk about Munchkin. And now we're alone. And we don't have to go to work. And Emily's out of the house."

Gillian smirked and started kissing Cal with passion, "Well then we'll just have to make the most of it won't we?"

Cal gave her a naughty grin, "Absobloodylutely." He scooped her up in his arms and carried Gillian upstairs while she squealed with delight like a five year old. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, being careful not to crush their unborn child within her, "Little Munchkin Lightman, you're going to get a sample of how you got there," said Cal.

"Cal honey, don't make this weird by talking to the baby while we're, you know," said Gillian pushing on his chest lightly.

"Alright. Fair enough," said Cal resuming their kiss. Cal pulled Gillian's top off and she did the same to him.

Gillian looked over his toned body, "God you're so sexy."

"Mm. You are too love," he groaned admiring her noticeably larger, milk swollen breasts. The couple kissed up and down each others' bodies until Cal positioned himself and asked, "You ready for all of me love?"

"I don't know. I might get pregnant," she said half sarcastically, half breathlessly.

"Smart arse," said Cal slipping into Gillian as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Cal," Gillian groaned, "Cal. Don't stop."

"Trust me love. I won't," said Cal as he continued to thrust into her; Gillian would lose herself every time he did.

"God, I love you," she said clinging to him, keeping him close, never wanting to let go. Gillian fell back into the pillows when she felt her orgasm and Cal did the same moments later.

"I love you too," he said when he gained the ability to speak and rolled over to face her. He cupped her face in his hand and said, "God you're beautiful."

"Cal," said Gillian, "You don't have to lie to meal the time to make me happy."

"It's not lying all the time when it's true," said Cal, "If our child's a girl and as beautiful as you are, I'll have to hunt down all her boyfriends like I do with Emily."

Gillian laughed, "The poor girl."

"Hey, Daddy doesn't want either of his girls getting hurt," said Cal.

"But if you're a boy we'll love you too," said Gillian, "We don't want to say that and then you'll be upset."

Cal crawled down to Gillian's still flat but firm midsection and said, "Trust me Munchkin, for Mummy it might seem like forever, but for Daddy it'll go by so fast and we'll know soon enough. I love you," he said and kissed Gillian's tummy.

Gillian smiled as she watched her fiancée interact with their unborn child. She had watched him with Emily since she was ten and she couldn't wait to have a child of her own with Cal. She knew he was going to spoil their son or daughter much like with Emily but Gillian didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she was going to have her own family: herself, Cal, Emily, and the baby.


	13. Chapter 13: One Week Away

**So this time, everyone gets two chapters since both of them are shorter. Please read and review with thoughts on this story! **

* * *

Gillian continued to stare at the calendar. Next Saturday was the day she'd been looking forward since she had gotten engaged to Cal. Next Saturday was April 3rd: their wedding day. Almost everything was in place: the bridal party, the wedding dress and tuxedo, the location, which was a lawn near an old Victorian palace often used for weddings, and the wedding cake was ordered. Cal had taken Gillian's pregnancy into consideration and bought the mostly chocolaty chocolate cake available at the bakery. She thought about next Saturday and how much of a dream come true this was for her

"Gill?" asked someone interrupting Gillian's thoughts. She turned around to find Emily standing behind her, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes of course Em. Just thinking about next week that's all," said Gillian with a smile.

Emily smiled too, "I can't wait either! Is Ria and Loker excited too?"

Gillian chuckled, "I don't think anybody's as excited as you are. And yes, that includes me and your Dad."

Emily bounced over and wrapped her arms around Gillian's midsection, rubbing for a few moments when she felt something different about it.

"Go ahead Em. I know you're dying to say it," said Gillian. Emily pulled back and looked at Gillian's abdomen, though Gillian was wearing a baggy top so nothing was extremely obvious.

"Gill, can I?" Emily asked hesitantly. Gillian nodded and Emily lifted Gillian's top slightly. Underneath was a slight bump, not a huge one, and those that didn't know better might not understand, but Emily knew what it meant, "Does Dad know?" she asked.

"No," Gillian answered, "And I don't really want him to know right now."

"Why not?" asked Emily.

"Because it can be a surprise next weekend," Gillian smirked.

"I'm sure Dad will figure it out by then but whatever. I won't say anything," said Emily.


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Day

Gillian Foster stood in front of the mirror gazing at herself one final time. Her dress that she had bought when she went shopping with Emily and Ria just barely touching the floor, her curled hair framing her face, the flower barrette pinned just above her ear, and her veil reaching to the middle of her back. Gillian turned side on and pulled her dress a little tighter around her middle. She smiled at the small bump that was noticeable when she did so, "Well little one this is the big day. Mommy and Daddy are getting married today." Gillian heard a knock at the door. She hoped it wasn't Cal since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, "Who is it?"

"It's your bridesmaids," said Ria. Gillian walked over to answer the door hoping she didn't fall in the process. She had forgotten how hard it was to walk in a wedding dress.

"Gillian you look gorgeous," gushed Emily as she and Ria walked into the dressing room.

"You both do too," said Gillian.

"Yes, but today is not about us. It's about you," said Ria turning Gillian around to face the mirror once again, "In a few hours, you will be Gillian Danielle Lightman."

"In a few hours, you'll be my Step-Mom!" said Emily excitedly. Gillian smiled at that statement.

"So what do you say Dr. Foster, you ready to get this wedding started?" asked Ria.

Gillian smiled and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek away, being careful not to ruin her make-up, "Yes." Ria and Emily walked down the aisle and took their places at the front. When Gillian entered, everyone in attendance stood. Cal gazed down the aisle at his soon to be wife in awe. Everything about her was perfect and at that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them. When Gillian had made her way to the front, the minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Calvin Lightman and Gillian Foster. May we celebrate this special event today. Cal, Gillian, go ahead and recite your vows."

Emily handed her father Gillian's ring. Cal took a deep breath and said, "Gillian Foster, the moment I met you, you puzzled me. I was never ever able to clearly read you, but that made you even more attractive. Now here you are, before me in a wedding dress, knowing that you'll be mine, that fact makes me the happiest man on Earth. Forever and always until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." Cal slid Gillian's wedding ring onto her finger.

Loker handed Gillian Cal's ring and she began her vows, "Cal Lightman, when I first met you, you annoyed the heck out of me. And you still do to this day," she joked and everyone laughed, "But never the less, you are my annoying lie detector. Forever and always until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed." Gillian placed Cal's ring onto his finger.

"Gillian Danielle Foster, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered happily.

"Calvin Andrew Lightman, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he responded.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cheers and applause filled the air, the loudest coming from Loker, Reynolds, Ria, and Emily as Cal pulled Gillian closer to him, his hand on the small of her back, and their lips met. Cal felt a little bump against his stomach and looked down, smiling at the small swell his wife was sporting. How could he have not noticed it before now? "May I present Dr. Calvin Andrew and Dr. Gillian Danielle Lightman!"

Cheers and applause were heard once again as Cal linked arms with Gillian and said, "You ready for a lifetime together love?"

Gillian nodded, "I love you Cal."

"I love you too Gill," he said as they both walked down the aisle together for the first time not as friends, not as business partners, but as husband and wife.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dance

**Sorry for the late update! Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

The guests along with the wedding party waited anxiously in the reception room for the couple of honor to arrive. The moment Cal and Gillian entered the room, they received loud cheers and applause.

"And congratulations to the couple of the hour!" shouted Loker as Emily, Ria, and Reynolds cheered loudly. They all could tell Cal and Gillian loved and hated the attention at the same time. The wedding party took their place at the head table and the waiters poured the champagne for everyone and ginger ale for Gillian and Emily. Loker clinked his glass to get everyone's attention, "If I could have everyone's attention please? Dr. Lightman, other Dr. Lightman, I'm pretty sure everyone in the room knows how happy you both are today. When Cal told everyone he was going to pop the question, nobody had any doubts that Gill would say yes. None of us are still 100% sure why she did," said Loker and everyone including the said couple laughed, "But never the less, here we are today, celebrating together. And now to the maid of honor, Emily Melissa Lightman."

Emily stood up and held her glass of ginger ale in the air, "Dad, Gillian, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. Dad, it's so great to see you happy. And Gillian, I couldn't be happier to have you as my Step-Mother." She looked at Loker, "Here's to you both and a happy marriage," they said simultaneously.

"To a happy marriage," everyone chorused. The waiter passed out the food to which Gillian was more than happy to begin eating.

"We better watch out for my wife who's eating for two here," chuckled Cal.

"Oh Cal," said Gillian as she scorned him playfully, "Sorry if I'm starving."

"Don't worry love, I'm just teasing," said Cal.

"By the way, when are you going to tell everyone, you know?" asked Ria.

Cal and Gillian looked at each other. They didn't necessarily want to say anything at the reception but it would be a perfect opportunity since both of their families were together, "I don't know love. Maybe after we dance a little or when we go off for our honeymoon."

"I can't wait!" said Emily excitedly, "No parents for a week!"

"Not so fast Em. You'll be with your Mum," warned Cal.

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction," said Emily.

"Speaking of dancing," said Loker and went over to the DJ.

The DJ took the microphone and said, "Okay this special song goes out to a special couple. You know who you are."

Journey's _Open Arms_ started playing and Gillian looked at Cal with tears in her eyes. Though they had picked out their wedding song together, it still brought tears to her eyes to think that she was now about to dance with her best friend, her husband, her everything, "You ready love?" asked Cal.

Gillian nodded and he helped her up out of her seat. They walked to the center of the room and wrapped their arms around each other, Gillian's head resting on Cal's shoulder and Cal's hands on the small of her back. The couple savored the moment both thinking how they could've possibly done this once before with someone else other than the opposite. When the song was over, the pair heard clinking glasses. They turned to find Emily and Loker clinking their glasses. Cal and Gillian turned to face each other once again before Cal cupped Gillian's face with his right hand and pulled Gillian closer to him with his left hand. The pair kissed much to everyone's delight. "I love you Gillian Lightman," said Cal. He loved the sound of that: Gillian Lightman.

"I love you too." The DJ put on a floor dance to which everyone else went to the floor but Cal and Gillian held back. Their main friends knew Cal wasn't much of a dancer and Gillian didn't want to hurt the baby in her so they didn't say anything. Soon the couple cut the cake to which Gillian put some of the frosting on Cal's nose and vice versa. Gillian tossed out her bouquet to which Emily caught it freaking Cal out.

"Your turn," said Gillian smirking at him.

"Love, if all of this nonsense rings true my daughter will be the next one to get married," said Cal worriedly. As the couple was about to leave, the rest of the party goers gathered outside the reception hall. Before Cal and Gillian headed to the 'Just Married' limousine, they stopped in front of everyone, "Everyone listen up! Before Gill and I depart we have one more announcement!" Emily, Loker, Ria, and Reynolds tried to hide their smiles.

Cal smiled at Gillian and squeezed her hand before Gillian took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Many people looked at each other and then at the couple before they started throwing their rice cheering and saying their congratulations. Cal and Gillian smiled once again and walked through the shower. Cal helped Gillian into the limo before getting in behind her, the couple waving their farewells to everyone as they pulled away.

Once a fare distance from the reception hall, Cal turned to Gillian and rested his hand on her swell, "Well love, I think they took it pretty well."

"You think?" chuckled Gillian and leaned in to kiss Cal, "Happy wedding day baby."

"Same to you love," said Cal.

"Now if you don't mind, when we get to Hawaii, I'm going to rock your world," said Gillian, "Or we could close the windows and shades from the driver and you can take me right here."

Cal smiled at her mischievously, "Abso-bloody-lutely," he groaned and began to take his wife other than on their honeymoon.


	16. Chapter 16: Honeymoon

Airport…

Cal and Gillian stepped of the airplane and into the busy lobby of the airport in Honolulu. They obtained their rental car and Cal loaded the suitcases into the trunk before driving to the resort. When they arrived, the couple checked in and headed to their room. Gillian looked around and then turned to Cal, "Cal, this place is gorgeous."

"Do you like it love?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she said, "But not more than you of course," she smirked.

"Come on love? How can you possibly love something or someone more than this?" asked Cal gesturing himself up and down.

Gillian thought about it, "No offense Cal, but I do know someone," said Gillian rubbing her small swell.

Cal smiled at the sight of it, immeasurable excitement building up inside of him every time he laid eyes on it. Seventeen years later and he still had the same feelings rushing back to him, "Fair enough."

Gillian smirked and tapped the bed and Cal sat down next to his wife, "So what do you want to do first Dr. Lightman?" she asked.

"I don't know Dr. Lightman," said Cal, "You're the boss," he chuckled.

"Well to be honest with you, I'm starving," said Gillian, "Let's find somewhere to eat and then maybe we can go to the beach for a moonlit walk."

Cal smiled and took Gillian's hand. He kissed her and said, "Sounds great love."

Cal and Gillian walked along the boardwalk until the found a restaurant that didn't require reservations and was more casual, "Table for two," said Cal to the hostess.

"Of course, right this way," she smiled. Cal took Gillian's hand and observed her as they sat down. Her flowery skirt and lime green blouse making her look as beautiful as she always did; the blouse making no attempts to hide her baby bump.

"Cal," Gillian interrupted his thought train.

"Yeah," he said brining himself back to reality.

"You look exactly the same way we did the night we got engaged," she chuckled.

"And you've gotten more beautiful since that day," said Cal.

"Liar," she smiled.

"I'm not lying love," said Cal, "They always say pregnant women glow."

"Yeah so they do," chuckled the Mom-to-Be.

After the newlyweds finished their dinner, they headed down to the beach for a walk like Gillian had suggested earlier that evening. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky over Hawaii, "So much prettier than it is in DC huh love?" asked Cal as he walked with his arm around Gillian, his hand resting on her abdomen.

"Yeah, the ocean, the moon, the sand," she said, "I don't know why but I've always loved the beach."

"Well then maybe one day, I should take you to the French Riviera," said Cal.

"You've been there?" asked Gillian.

"A couple of times," he answered, "It's gorgeous."

"Well maybe that will be our next mission," smiled Gillian placing her hand on top of her husband's, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," said Cal.

"Will you still think I'm cute when I'm huge?" asked Gillian looking down, observing her feet slowly disappearing.

Cal stopped suddenly and pushed her hair back behind her cheek. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "You'll be stunning love. Nothing about that will ever change."

Tears formed in Gillian's eyes, though Cal knew that even though he had set of her pregnancy hormones, he had said the right thing to her. Gillian wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, content in each other's arms. They gazed at each other before Gillian kissed Cal and said, "I love you Cal. So much."

"I love you too Gill," he said, "And I love you too little one," he said as he kissed the unborn home of his son or daughter.

"Cal or Gillian Jr. loves you too," said Gillian.

Cal stood up again and asked, "You ready for a lifetime together love."

Gillian kissed him again and said, "With you in my life, I'm ready for anything."


	17. Chapter 17: Not So Happy Reunion

Cal signed the check for Emily's graduation fee. He stared at it for several moments before he handed it to Emily, "Here you go darling. All $150 dollars for an outfit you'll never wear again and a piece of paper."

"Dad," said Emily.

"Cal," Gillian laughed, "Graduating from high school is a big deal!"

"I know. But do they need to charge that much money? We already have to start paying college tuition," said Cal. Gillian rolled her eyes. Cal was always thrifty.

"Well I'll see you later Dad. Bye Gill," said Emily.

"Bye Em," said Gillian kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Munchkin," said Emily kissing Gillian's abdomen. She left leaving the couple alone. Cal watched her drive away and sighed.

"What?" asked Gillian.

"I can't believe she's graduating next month. My little girl grew up so fast," said Cal, "And that one will grow up just as fast," said Cal pointing to Gillian's swelling belly.

"Oh Cal," said Gillian embracing him, "It's hard on me too. I mean, I've known her since she was ten. In a way, I helped you and Zoe raise her. And now she's my step-daughter."

Cal looked into Gillian's eyes. She was right. She had helped him raise Emily, especially after Zoe and he divorced. And he knew if Gillian was that terrific of a caregiver to Emily, she would be a terrific mother to their son or daughter, "You ready for work Dr. Lightman?"

Gillian nodded, "Does that make me an even more important co-owner? Since it's my last name now too?" she smiled innocently, giving Cal those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Don't push it," chuckled Cal as they left. Cal and Gillian returned to work for the first time as husband and wife. Well, Cal went back to work. Gillian spent her entire first day back talking with Heidi and Ria about the honeymoon.

"So how was Hawaii?" asked Ria excitedly.

"Fantastic! Everything is so beautiful there. The beaches, the volcanoes, the water," said Gillian pulling out her iPhone, "And I have pictures of the entire trip on my phone."

"Well, the outside stuff," said Cal walking towards Loker's office.

"Cal!" shouted Gillian embarrassedly. Ria and Heidi laughed.

"We know married couples have sex, Foster err, Lightman, I guess now," said Heidi.

"Yeah we can't just call you guys Foster and Lightman anymore. We'll have to come up with new nicknames to differentiate," smirked Ria.

"How about Lightman and Lightman 2.0?" said Heidi.

"Ria, Heidi!" laughed Gillian grateful that the subject had changed, "Gillian or Gill is fine with me. And just continue to call Cal, Lightman."

"Okay then," they said.

"Hey Foster!" shouted Cal coming into the office and then Cal realized his mistake, "God you're my own wife and I still get your last name wrong."

"That makes three of us," said Ria and Heidi nodded in confirmation.

"I need you and Ria in the lab. I'm trying to read expressions for someone who's been selling drugs, mainly cocaine."

Gillian nodded and followed her husband and Ria followed Gillian. Loker was already observing the footage, "It's tough to get a clear read on this guy. And apparently, there's someone else involved," said Loker.

"Any names on either of these guys?" asked Gillian.

"This guy's name is Jimmy Hayes. I don't know about the other guy," said Loker.

"Well, maybe I should get down to where they are and question them," said Cal, "Where are they?"

"At the Pentagon," responded Loker.

"I'm coming with you," said Gillian following him to his office, "To make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"We've been married a week and a half and you're already the nagging wife," chuckled Cal.

"Hey I was this way with you long before I was your wife," said Gillian.

"True," said Cal. When the pair arrived at the Pentagon, they met someone in the main office, Jack Johnson.

"Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster, it's good to see you both again," he said.

"Actually, you're looking at Drs. Lightman and Lightman now," said Cal.

"Oh really when was the wedding?" he asked.

"April 3rd," said Gillian.

"Wow, and I see it didn't take you long to…" Jack said nodding towards Gillian's growing stomach.

They both chuckled lightly, "Yeah actually that happened before we got married," said Cal.

"I figured," nodded Jack, "Follow me, I don't have Jimmy, but I have the other drug dealer in my office."

Cal and Gillian followed Jack into his office. When they arrived, both Cal and Gillian were overtaken with shock on who was in the office. The dealer was all too familiar to the both of them.

"Sir, I'd like to introduce you to Drs. Cal and Gillian Lightman," said Jack.

"Yeah we've met," said the dealer, _"Lightman?" _he thought, _"When did they get married? And how did she get pregnant?" _He should've known the deception specialists would be the Lightman Group. He finally gained the ability to speak, "Hi Gillian."

Cal squeezed Gillian's hand as Gillian opened and closed her mouth several times before two words finally came out, "Hi Alec."

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're always appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18: Alec's Confrontation

Gillian still couldn't believe that Alec Foster, her ex-husband, was the other drug dealer. Sure he had his cocaine addiction throughout their marriage, but Gillian never thought he'd resort to selling drugs. The trio stood silent for several minutes before Cal finally spoke, "So, cocaine smuggling?"

Alec looked down and said, "I was desperate and Jimmy said he'd only give me the drugs if I helped him sell them."

"Where is Jimmy right now?" asked Cal completely taking over the interrogation. He knew Gillian would never be able to see through Alec given their history.

"He's not here," said Alec though his face read differently.

"So he is here somewhere. Where is he?" asked Cal. Alec didn't answer, "If you don't tell me Alec I'll go looking for him myself."

"Fourth floor," said Alec.

"Thank you. Stay here, I'm not finished with you," said Cal leaving the office with Gillian following behind him.

"God I can't believe this," said Gillian.

"Everything's alright love," said Cal, "No different than normal."

Gillian stopped him and faced him, "It's way different than normal. I just faced my ex-husband who now knows I'm married to you and pregnant with your child."

"Love, do you want me to handle it?" asked Cal taking her hands in his.

"It would be nice yes," admitted Gillian looking down, "Even if he did find out I didn't want it to be this way."

"Okay," Cal nodded. After attempting to find Jimmy, who was not on the fourth floor, Cal returned to where Alec was while Gillian waited for him in the lobby outside the office.

When Cal arrived, Alec shook his head at him, "I should've known you were the reason."

Cal narrowed his eyes at Alec, "Excuse me?"

"I should've known you were the reason Gillian divorced me," said Alec, "I mean there was always something between you two. I can't believe I didn't think anything of it. I should've known she was going to follow suit when you divorced Zoe."

"Oh yeah, the fact that you're a cocaine addict, work all the time, and are a complete arse didn't have anything to do with the fact that Gillian divorced you. It's my bloody fault," said Cal sarcastically, "And just to let you know, Gill and I didn't even start dating until over a year since you two split." Cal wasn't going to let anybody talk about Gillian like that, even if it was someone who knew her well.

Alec shook his head, "So when was the wedding?"

"None of your bloody business," said Cal.

"And how did you do it?" asked Alec. Cal raised his eyebrows, "How did you get her pregnant?"

"Well Alec, when a man and a woman love each other…"

"Thank you, I know that. I mean, Gill and I tried for years. How could you possibly…" asked Alec.

Cal stepped in front of Alec and said, "Clearly, the right person to be the father of Gillian's child is the one that deserved to make her a mother. Now about this cocaine smuggling where is Jimmy? Because he wasn't on the fourth floor."

"Well I didn't lie to you. I just texted him and told him you were on your way up," said Alec.

Suddenly Cal got a text. He didn't dare tell Alec who it was from. It said, _"They found Jimmy trying to sneak out the back door. He admitted to drug smuggling with Alec. The police are on their way up." _

"Who's it from? From Gillian Danielle Lightman?" mocked Alec.

The police came in the office at that moment, "Alec Foster, you're under arrest for drug smuggling. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you."

The police handcuffed Alec and led him out of the room, "Have a nice life with my ex," he said.

Cal rolled his eyes once Alec was out of the room. At least Zoe was a little more understanding when it came to their divorce and his love life. Gillian came up into the office, "You okay love?"

"Yeah, just didn't think Alec was that childish," she said, "I just want to go home now." She looked like she was about ready to break down any minute.

"Come on Gill. I'll take you home," said Cal. Gillian nodded and followed her husband to the car. Cal dropped Gillian off at their house and asked, "Do you need me to stay love? I can call Loker and Torres and tell them to shut down for the day."

Gillian took a deep breath and nodded, "Please stay?"

Cal nodded, "Okay, I'll be inside in a minute." Gillian unlocked the door and heaved a sigh as she sat down on the couch. Thankfully, Emily was with Zoe that evening so she didn't have to worry about her being there. Cal entered a few minutes later to find Gillian watching the news, which had the arrest of Jimmy and Alec as the top story, "Love why don't we turn that off for a while," said Cal turning off the TV and sitting down on the couch next to Gillian.

Gillian looked down and rubbed her swollen stomach tenderly. Even though she was nearly sixteen weeks along, she still couldn't believe she was going to become a mother. The way Alec had talked to Cal about them, about their child, made it sound like it was a crime. But he was right. Why did she deserve to become a mother? How had she defied the odds with Cal? Gillian grabbed Cal's hand before saying, "Today was just too much. The way Alec talked about us. About our baby," said Gillian.

"Gill, you can't let him get to you," said Cal.

"It was like I hurt him so he's out to hurt me even worse," said Gillian as she started to cry, "Like it's wrong that I'm happy, which is something I never was with him. Like he's pissed that you're the father of my child and not him. Well guess what? When Sophie was taken away, he just retreated back to cocaine, like his answer to everything is!" Gillian sobbed, "As if I don't have enough anxiety on top of everything else I had to run into him of all the cocaine dealers in the world!"

"Whoa love, what do you mean anxiety?" asked Cal rubbing her back soothingly.

Gillian shook her head, "What if something is wrong? What if the baby isn't healthy somehow? What if this one's taken away from me just like Sophie was?" she rambled and then another thought hit her, "What if this baby's a girl? I, I don't know if I can handle that."

Cal continued to rub Gillian's back and listen to her vent. It wasn't really Alec that was causing her trouble; he was just the straw that broke the camel's back, the flood of emotions that had been building up inside of her, "Would it help if we found out the gender before Munchkin's born? Just so if it is a girl you have some time to get used to the idea?"

Gillian shook her head, "No I don't want to know right now. I just… I just want to be alone," said Gillian and kissed Cal, "Goodnight Cal. I'll see you when you come to bed."

"I love you Gill," said Cal. Gillian nodded, meaning 'I love you too' and disappeared upstairs for the night.


End file.
